Gideon Emery
|imdb = Gideon Emery |twitter = @gideonemery |website = Gideon Emery |season4 = X }} Gideon Emery is an English jazz musician, actor, and voice actor, known for his stage work in South Africa and for providing voices in video games. Early life Emery was born in Windsor, Berkshire, England. At age 4, his father moved the family to Johannesburg, South Africa. An only child, Emery kept himself amused by imitating characters from film and television. Early impersonations included Michael Jackson and Max from Hart to Hart. He returned to England during high school, briefly attending Reading Blue Coat School. However, it was back in South Africa at St. John's College where he cemented his love for acting, playing Dick Deadeye in the Gilbert & Sullivan musical HMS Pinafore and winning Best Actor for the role of Mr. Glum in The Glums comedy sketch, L'Engagement. After briefly considering a career in graphic art, he went on to study acting at the University of the Witwatersrand. Student roles included Salieri in Amadeus and Gregor in Steven Berkoff's adaption of Kafka's The Metamorphosis. Career In his 3rd year of drama school, friend Ashley Callie was going to audition for Johannesburg's annual Christmas pantomime, directed by the award-winning Janice Honeyman. Emery was persuaded to go along and ended up being cast. He played a couple of characters, but he impressed with his stand-up routine during a set change. As a result, fellow cast member, veteran actor Bill Flynn introduced him to his agent and his career was started. Around this time, he also began what was to become a prolific voice career (he would later win a Gold Craft Award at the 2003 Loerie Advertising Awards). He played in a number of stand-up venues and established himself as character actor, often performing multiple roles within a single play, such as all the male roles in Mark Ravenhill's Sleeping Around and Tom, Leslie, and Phyllis in A.R. Gurney's Sylvia. He performed standup comedy on television and was a series regular on the sketch comedy show Not Quite Friday Night. He received the National Vita Award for Comedy for the role of Maloom in the play Heel Against the Head, once again alongside Bill Flynn and actor/playwright Paul Slabolepszy. Emery has also performed his own one-man plays, Thin Man Talking and The Great Glendini. For the latter, he recorded a jazz standards album, Standard Ease. He acted alongside the late Bill Flynn for a third and final time, playing Bernard to Flynn's Willy Loman in the award-winning Baxter Theatre production of Death of a Salesman. Thanks to his keen ear for accents, Emery found himself playing various roles in visiting British and American film and television productions. He soon decided that the screen was where he wanted to focus his attention. With most major projects casting their lead roles overseas, he decided it was time to explore more diverse opportunities. In late 2003, he moved to Los Angeles, where he has played memorable characters both on screen (Last Resort, Takers, Moonlight, Burn Notice) and for video games, such as Final Fantasy XII, Vanquish, Dragon Age II and Street Fighter X Tekken. He has performed motion capture as well as voice-over for the games Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Battlefield 3, and Wolfenstein: The New Order, with the former two also using his likeness. Emery has a recurring role on the hit MTV series Teen Wolf as season 3's main antagonist Deucalion, a blind but powerful Alpha werewolf who leads a pack consisting entirely of Alphas. The character is described as having a "cutting intelligence" and a plan to pit his young enemy, protagonist Scott McCall, against fellow Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale.